


It's Hannah Montana!

by booksunderthewillow



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hannah Montana (TV), Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Banjos, M/M, The Moreos Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksunderthewillow/pseuds/booksunderthewillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama have sexe while Kaworu Nagisa gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pickles and Death

Hinata looks into the refrigerator and sees a jar of pickles. He picks up the jar and examines the pickles thoroughly. Shaking the jar around, it then falls out of his hands and the jar shatters all over the kitchen floor. 

Hinata gasps, "My pickles!"

Kageyama rushes in and gasps as well, "Your pickles!"

Hinata then begins to cry. He falls to the floor, defeated. Kageyama kneels down beside him and places a hand on the boy's shoulder, "It's okay..." he whispers, "I have this banana," he says as he holds the banana and shows it to Hinata. The orange haired boy smiles and hugs Kageyama. 

His pickles may be gone, but he will always have Kageyama's banana.

###### 

Elsewhere, Kaworu Nagisa is just chilling in his penthouse when he hears a knock on the door. He opens the door with caution.

"Yes?" he questions. There at his doorstep, none other than Hannah Montana stands. 

Hannah smiles. "Hello, Kaworu."

"Hannah..." he scolds, "what do _you_ want?"

She frowns, "My space shuttle crashed down!"

"Don't lie to me..." he says, "I know you're really Miley."

Hannah gasps and Kaworu throws a pie in Hannah's face then shuts the door. "So long, Space Cowboy," Kaworu whispers as he continues to chill in his penthouse.

Hannah Montana is ded. Hinata and Kageyama have a banana, but no pickles. Kaworu Nagisa is just chilling. Is anything right in the world?

END

To be continued...?


	2. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaworu Nagisa confesses what he did to Hinata and Kageyama and gives them a peace offering.

Kaworu knew what he did was wrong. He paced back and forth around his penthouse he was just chilling in until the awful thing happened. He thought it over in his head numerous times and felt guilty every time. How did this happen?

He killed Hannah Montana. She was ded. 

Kaworu decided he would own up to what he did. He had to do what was right! He looked inside his fridge and grabbed something he knew would help with Kageyama and Hinata's mourning. He stuffed it in his pocket and ran outside his penthouse. There was no time to lose; he decided to fix up Hannah's space shuttle and use it as transportation to get to Hinata and Kageyama. 

The space shuttle was crowded with banjos and ukuleles. There was also a goat, but Kaworu chose to ignore it. The goat began eating his hair. It then began moving towards Kaworu's pocket. "No, goat! You can't eat that!" Kaworu cried as he tried to get away from the goat. The space shuttle began to start and they were off. The goat wouldn't stop, but out of no where, the Moreos guy appeared. 

Kaworu gasps, "Moreos guy!"

The Moreos guy looked Kaworu up and down. "Kaworu Nagisa..." they uttered. He was in no mood to deal with this guy.

Kaworu put a Moreos package in front of the Moreos guy in order to distract him. The Moreos guy gasped. Kaworu got closer and whispered, "Don't let the Moreos guy see this."

The Moreos guy began to scream and he ran out of the space shuttle. Thankfully, it had already landed so they weren't hurt. Kaworu rushed out of the space shuttle and to Kageyama and Hinata's house, the Moreos guy soon forgotten. He breathed heavily and prepared himself before knocking on the door.

###### 

Hinata and Kageyama were still on the floor. Hinata's crying had stopped after realizing that Kageyama's banana would always be there for them. "Kageyama..." he sobbed gently, "even though I loved my pickles more than anything, I'm thankful for your banana."

Kageyama smiled. "I know." Hinata began to cry again.

They heard a knock on the door and were very startled by it. Kageyama cautiously approaches the door. He unlocks it and opens it slowly. The boy gasps as he looks up and sees none other than, Kaworu Nagisa. "K-Kaworu Nagisa?!" Kageyama gasps. "W-What are you doing here?" 

"I did something terrible..." he said as he reached into his pocket. "I...I killed Hannah Montana."

Both boys are horribly frightened by this; their eyes widen and filled with shock. "W-Why?!" Hinata exclaims

"I...I was just chilling..." Kaworu whispers, "I didn't want to be interrupted, so...I threw a pie in her face."

Kageyama covers his mouth. "I-I can't believe this..." 

Kaworu sighs. "I...brought you this apple. As a peace offering."

Hinata's eyes light up and he rushes over to Kaworu--who is taking the apple out of his pocket. It is beautiful and red. Hinata begins to drool. "So pretty..." He grabs the apple and kicks Kaworu in the balls. 

Kaworu falls to his knees. He is ultimately defeated. A single tear falls from his eye. All he wanted to do was just chill in his penthouse...and this happens?

"So long Space Cowboy," Hinata says as he caresses the apple. Hannah Montana is dead...and now Kaworu Nagisa. Kageyama is sobbing in the corner. 

At least they will always have Kageyama's banana and Kaworu Nagisa's apple.


End file.
